


She Rather Know Now than Later

by m7storyteller



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadine rather know what Nikolas is feeling now than later, it's easy to avoid pain that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Rather Know Now than Later

**Author's Note:**

> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

"Do you want to be with her?", Nadine asked, even though inside, she already knew the answer, and had been trying to prepare herself to hear it for the first time.  She knew that she would feel disappointment, and her heart was going to break into two and into tiny little pieces from there.

Yes, it would hurt for the man she loved to admit that he wanted to be with someone that wasn't her, that she wasn't the one he wanted, but she knew that time heals all wounds.  In all honesty, that's why she wanted to know from him rather than someone else, and having to confront him about it then.  Nadine didn't have a problem standing up for herself, but she knew that the pain would be too much for her to deal with and to confront him at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, she touched his arm, getting his attention, "Nikolas, do you want to be with Rebecca?"

He looked at her, sitting beside him, worry and fear in her eyes at his answer, an answer he had before she even asked him the question.  Taking her hand in his, he squeezed it, "No, I don't want to be with Rebecca.  Why would I want to be with her when I'm already with the one that I want to be with?"

The budding disappointment that was filling her heart faded away as joy filled its place, tears filling her eyes.  Seeing the tears that were in his eyes, he brushed his thumb against her cheek, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.", she answered, "That was so not the answer that I was expecting."

Nikolas waited for her to explain to him what she meant by that, only to shake his head, "You're something else, Nadine Crowell, and I wouldn't want trade you for anyone in the world."

"Neither would I, Nikolas Cassadine, neither would I."

Finis

@ [LJ](http://m7storyteller.livejournal.com/109534.html) | @ [DW](http://m7storyteller.dreamwidth.org/77430.html)


End file.
